


MINE

by meh_guh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: No beta we die like mne, Other, monsterfuckers of the world UNITE, nonbinary alien parasite, possessive symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: Eddie is Venom's.





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this while walking home from the cinema on my phone. I woulda walked into traffic if there had been any. Unbeta'd, possibly inaccurate recall of movie events but hey, it's 300 words. Venom uses they/them pronouns bc I can't see how they'd be anything other than nonbinary.

It wasn't until Eddie laughed as they landed, adrenaline and delight coursing through him that Venom had their first doubts. They’d never taken a host so perfectly matched, every iota of their beings synchronous, the effort of pulling out of the blending for once greater than the effort of melding. It was only when Venom found themselves laughing along with Eddie, sharing his pleasure and exhilaration that they wondered whether it really was such a good idea to stay.

Then the SUV plowed into them, crushed Eddies ribs, snapped the long bones in his legs, ruptured most of his organs and Venom rose up to protect their host. _Theirs_ , and no one would come between them. _**Ever**_.

Later, much later after they’d killed Riot, after Anne had covered their retreat from the swarming police Eddie slept and Venom thought.

Venom was used to hosts’ fear. The terror thrumming through their system even while they rejoiced in the power. Venom had tasted petty cruelty and self-interest on a thousand worlds from ten thousand minds, but there was a flavour to Eddie that was wholly unfamiliar. Something soft but strong, warm and heady and addictive…

‘Kindness,’ Eddie murmured into his pillow, rolling away from the flashing neon shining through the window. ‘’s called kindness. Go to sleep.’

Venom stretched out to block the light from the room and rumbled wordlessly until Eddie drifted back to sleep. He was strong, and Venom was going to make him stronger. The perfect unity of legend, the two of them inextricably bound together for all time. One being with one purpose: to protect the vulnerable.

And to bring Anne back into the unity.

Venom curled through and around and over Eddie, one thought beating in concert with Eddie’s heart: _**MINE**_.


End file.
